Mistleheart
Mistleheart "I don’t fit in anywhere. I’m just myself and I think of myself as a loner…" Mistleheart is a small, thick-furred, stocky, broad -shouldered, fluffy silver tabby she-cat with thick, night-black stripes and blazing, bright amber eyes. |-|♠Personality♠= Mistleheart is calm and loyal most of the time, but if she is irritated, which rarely happens, she will snap. Mistleheart is very sensitive and independent; she would be the deputy of a Clan rather than the leader. However, Mistleheart thinks of herself as a loner, and avoids seeming 'cowardly'. Due to her flaring temper, many cats mistake her for unfriendly. |-|♠Fanfiction♠= Fading Light Fading Light is one of Mistleheart's uncompleted fanfics, involving four kits: Snowkit, Lightkit, Wolfkit, and Tigerkit. The link to her fanfic's wikia, titled Moon's Shadows, is here: ☀http://warriors-moons-shadows.wikia.com One of our fanfiction wikias: http://warriors-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors:_Fanfiction_Wikia Any help with the wikia will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for your support. I enjoy constructing allegiances and creating characters, so you may comment on my message wall if you want any allegiances done. This is a free commission; however, if you do not credit me I will simply not accept commissioning from you. I also do collaborations, you can leave a message on my wall if you want to collab! Below is a list of free warrior names I came up with: Foxflight - russet tabby tom with scruffy, medium fur, long, drooping whiskers, and sparkling green eyes with a mischievous glint Cloudspeckle - young gray tom with darker speckles, short, thick fur, badger stripes on his face, and dark blue eyes Bloomflower - speckled gray-and-white tabby she-cat with sliced ears, pale yellow eyes, and flecks along her face Redhawk - fox-colored tom with a narrow muzzle, long whiskers, thick reddish stripes, and bright, holly-green eyes Brightfeather - old, scrawny ginger-and-white she-cat; long, thick fur, and pale sky-blue eyes Silverpool - young silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes, scars along her side, scars crisscrossing her muzzle, and a ripped ear Willowshade - dark brown she-cat, almost black, with leaf-green eyes, ginger and white flecks, and a scar-crisscrossed muzzle Thornwing - pale golden-brown tabby tom with short whiskers, a pale gray nose tipped with white, and blue eyes Brackensky - dark brown she-cat with big black spots, white paws, a white tail-tip, a white chest, and ice-blue eyes that have a purple tinge in certain lights Iceshade - deaf, snowy white tom with unusual blue eyes; pale stripes along his tail and slightly mottled fur along his paws Rainfrost - small tabby she-cat with soft, long gray fur that looks like frost sparkling in sunshine, and periwinkle-blue eyes Skyflight - mottled brown tabby tom with green eyes, a fluffy tail, and tufts of fur on his eartips Streampelt - dark gray-blue tom with blue eyes, silver markings above his eyes, a white tipped tail, a white chest, a white paw, and nicked ears Petalflight - sandy she-cat with white and orange splotches, silver markings, a bushy tail, and pale emerald eyes Swiftheart - silver tabby she-cat with white patches and dark blue eyes; notched ears and a bitten tail Fallowmist - extremely pale gray tabby she-cat, almost white, with short, soft fur, a long tail that ends with a wisp, and turquoise-blue eyes Brokenwing - pure night-black she-cat with a white tail-tip, ice-blue eyes, and a fluffy, bushy tail with half of it broken off |-|♠On The Wikia♠= * Mistleheart appears on the chat often, but has to go on and off because of glitches. * Mistleheart is friends with Goldie, Foxo, and considers herself friends with many, many people. * She is the current leader of GalaxyClan, following Spottedstar. Her current deputy is Primrosebreeze and her warriors are Deerflight and Snowfall. |-|♠On The Blog♠= * Mistleheart is active on the blog, appearing almost twice per day. She regularly checks the fanfiction page, being someone who enjoys reading and writing fanfic. * She plans to run for senior warrior in December of 2016, but she isn't confident about it, saying that it's a 'tough' chance that 1 person will vouch for her. * She will not retire to an elder after completing college. |-|♠Quotes♠= "The future will reveal itself if you write." - Mistleheart on Reasons for Existing "The first reason for existing is to become a loner, and it's fine with me, but not muchly anything else." - Mistleheart on Reasons for Existing "I am Mistlestar. I am the leader of GalaxyClan, and I don't need you here. What do you want with me?" - Mistleheart (star) questioning Flare in GalaxyClan's Origins "If you have anything stupid to do, quit it." - Mistleheart to a rogue |-|♠Trivia♠= * Mistleheart was originally a gray tabby with blue eyes; she is known to be picky about her fursona, names, and personalities, especially her fursonas. * She plays the piano, four hours a day. * She hates getting shipped. Really, people. * Her favorite color is blue, and to be precise, periwinkle blue. Category:She-cat Category:Warrior